Chasing Leeron
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: A Crossover of a bad show with a good show... Leeron befriends a Hell Knight and you get to see how she REALLY feels about him.


Chasing Leeron

* * *

No one asked her why the Hell Knight showed no interest in men. After that crappy OVA series and dating simulation came out, men only looked at her because of her body. Most men, anyway...

Ingrid was in her 20's. Already she felt like crap. Her trip to Hell was no thanks to Kiryu. The smug idiot happened to think violating her was a good idea... if you drugged her.

She spites almost all men but Mr. Black, though. Mr. Black didn't do anything bad to her at all. But she can't trust ALL men now can she? Some maybe demons. Others may even be human but still evil... Like Kiryu. That's why she shows no interest in men. That's why no one asked.

Things changed however. She met him. The teal haired homosexual man that bumped into her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going. I was in a rush to get back home!", he muttered as he tried to get himself up.

Ingrid's amber eyes widened. He wasn't paying attention to her double D's, nor her scantily clad outfit. He was looking at her face. He didn't look pervy at all. Then her heart pounded, for the first time in years.

The man ran away, looking nervous as if he was in trouble.

"He... I...", Ingrid mumbled.

* * *

Back at Mr. Black's house, Ingrid decided to ask him what he wanted.

"You're a good girl, Ingrid. I apologize for my tardiness in your rescue. I had no idea he...", Mr. Black muttered.

"It's okay, Mr. Black. By the way, have you ever fallen in love with a man?", Ingrid asked him.

Mr. Black's eyes widened, "Umm... Not really. Why? What's the matter? I thought you hated most men no thanks to Kiryu."

"Well... He's not MOST men. He's peculiar looking... He's a bit feminine looking... teal hair and pale skin... I think he wore a bit of makeup... His ears were pierced and his eyes... A pure black... but they were cat-like still... His lips we also like mine... plump..."

"Ingrid, that's a gay man.", Mr. Black muttered.

"But I love him! Every part of him! So what if he's a bit too happy? He WILL be mine!", Ingrid roared.

"Ehh... He sounds very queer.", Mr. Black muttered.

"Not as queer as Kiryu and his sick fetishes... Thank God, he's dead.", Ingrid said as she walked away.

Mr. Black turned and thought to himself, _I need to remind her not all men love women... Others love another man with as much lust as Kiryu... Just like me.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Leeron was eyeing Kamina work out. He didn't want to ask him out just yet and plus, he already knew he was interested in his sister, Yoko. He thought maybe he should just say he's married to his job as a mechanic to keep Kamina's fears of him asking him out down. He knew Kamina was a raging homophobe ever since he tried to picture the idea of them together in his head.

"So Mr. Ron. How's my car?", Kamina asked.

"Your car? It looks fine sir. I think the one reason you couldn't budge at all was because of torn tires. Any kids living in the neighborhood?", Leeron asked him.

"Well... I did have Gimmy and Darry pop out of nowhere in the neighborhood. I thought they were just covering my house in toilet paper and egging my house as well. I didn't know they trashed my tires too. This sucks! I want to move out of this neighborhood, we have bullshit like this every day!", Kamina roared.

"That's too bad.", Leeron muttered. He tried to cover his emotion, trying to make it sound like his usual calm and assertive voice, but deep down, he wished Kamina didn't say that. He thought he was going to cry.

"By the way, who's the babe?", Kamina asked Leeron.

Leeron looked at him funny until...

"Hello, it's me from earlier.", a familiar voice boomed in the garage. It was Ingrid. She was dressed in her business attire, just so she can look as modest as Leeron.

Leeron turned around.

"Oh, hi! Sorry again for bumping into you like that.", Leeron muttered.

They were making clear eye-contact with each other. Leeron wasn't looking at her lecherously, and yet she was thinking on how she was going to bed him.

_He happens to have a clear choice of clothes... I can't tell where to undress him! But... Maybe if I use Hellfire to burn them off, I can at least see some skin... Nah. Maybe he... That's it! He must have a zipper on the back of his uniform!_, Ingrid thought.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you.", Ingrid announced.

"What a relief...", Leeron muttered.

"Then what is she doing here? Did you...", Kamina asked until...

"No. Kamina, I thought you knew I was married to my job!", Leeron perkishly lied.

"Oh...", Kamina muttered.

_I thought you knew she isn't my type. You are, my manly hero..._, Leeron thought.

"Anyhow... If you're not aski-", Kamina muttered about to seduce Ingrid, but Ingrid pushed Kamina aside.

"So do you want to hang out sometime and have a chat?", Ingrid asked Leeron.

"Umm... Sure. I don't even know your name though...", Leeron muttered. The thought of a lady-friend never popped up in Leeron's mind before. Then he thought maybe he can let out his feelings for Kamina to her. Maybe they can keep a secret they can hopefully keep from Kamina: The secret of his love for him.

"It's Ingrid. So what's yours?", Ingrid asked.

"The name is Leeron. You can also call me Mr. Ron, or Beauty Queen, if you must.", Leeron smiled, opening himself up to Ingrid with his homosexuality.

"I think I'll stick to Leeron. That's a se- I mean pretty name.", Ingrid announced.

"Aww~! Thanks!", Leeron blushed. He never thought about it before, but he never thought his name that way. Maybe it was because he found the name too masculine for his tastes. At least, however, he didn't tell her to call her Ronnie. The nickname gave him shivers down his spine. Whoever calls him that may get a side of him he never even knew about.

"You're welcome.", Ingrid smiled.

She wanted to at least kiss him before she left, but... she found it too awkward.

"See you around... Ingrid.", Leeron announced.

Ingrid was disappointed. She didn't even get to see him naked. However, it didn't matter. She at least proved to Mr. Black that she can win him somehow.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

Sorry, I decided to make this a one-shot because I tried making a second chapter and it was a complete failure.


End file.
